Problem: $4npq + 10p - 7q - 8 = 9p + 2q + 4$ Solve for $n$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $4npq + 10p - 7q - {8} = 9p + 2q + {4}$ $4npq + 10p - 7q = 9p + 2q + {12}$ Combine $q$ terms on the right. $4npq + 10p - {7q} = 9p + {2q} + 12$ $4npq + 10p = 9p + {9q} + 12$ Combine $p$ terms on the right. $4npq + {10p} = {9p} + 9q + 12$ $4npq = -{p} + 9q + 12$ Isolate $n$ ${4}n{pq} = -p + 9q + 12$ $n = \dfrac{ -p + 9q + 12 }{ {4pq} }$